1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module and an electronic apparatus and more particularly relates to a signal receiving module and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As the optical technology develops, display apparatuses continue to evolve. In electronic products, such as displays, TVs, and cameras, that require display apparatuses, the display apparatus may further include a wireless signal sensing device. The electronic product may receive a wireless signal (e.g. infrared signal) through the wireless signal sensing device (e.g. infrared sensing device) of the display apparatus, and the display apparatus or the electronic product is operated and controlled according to the received wireless signal.
For developers of the electronic products, the differences of the exterior designs and system element configurations impose different limitations to the internal structures when new models are developed. In view of such limitations, the design of the wireless signal sensing device (e.g. infrared sensing device) also needs to be changed to achieve favorable signal reception. For example, the design of the wireless signal sensing device needs to be changed according to the position of the wireless signal sensing device relative to the internal parts and the housing. The design may include the wire layout design and lens design at the receiving end. Therefore, the time and costs required for development are increased. Consequently, the efficiency of development or improvement of the electronic products cannot be enhanced.